The Spandex Implementation
by Lady Wisiaden
Summary: Tim misses Kon's YJ costume a lot. DCU meme fill,


**Title:** The Spandex Implementation

**Author:** Wisiaden

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the DC universe.

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Tim misses Kon's YJ costume a lot.

**Original Prompt:** Tim wants Kon to go back to wearing a costume-perferrably ones like he used to wear in YJ-because he misses being able to oogle Kon's untouchable backside.  
Pining!Tim & Oblivious!Kon (but happy ending, of course ;D)

**Characters/Pairings: **Tim/Kon

**Warnings:** None

**Author's Note:** Took me a while to think about what to write for this…well, I hope it's decent enough for a fill.

* * *

Tim tapped his fingers nervously against his thigh. He had been planning for a month and three weeks, and he wouldn't know if he succeeded till Kon came out that door. Tim missed Kon's Young Justice's costume. Not that jeans and t-shirts weren't great because those were some really great jeans, but there was something to be said about spandex like fabric that clung in a manner that just screamed sex. Tim knew. He had the pictures to prove it, but he wanted to see it with his own eyes again. Hence, the plan of fiddling with Kon's laundry till the man couldn't avoid wearing it. Tim looked down, saw his fingers tapping still and hurriedly suppressed the telling tick. It was just in time too because Kon came strolling out the door in…_a plaid shirt and sweatpants?_

"Kon…," and Tim schooled his expression into blankness.

"Hey," Kon smiled and rolled up his shirt sleeves. "You ready to watch?"

"Yeah. I'll—I'll get the popcorn while you pop it in."

Kon hummed his agreement heading over to the T.V. and sorting out the DVDs for the movie marathon they were having. Tim discreetly observed Kon as he put the popcorn into the microwave and grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard. The plaid shirt looked nice, but it wasn't what he expected. He didn't even know Kon owned sweatpants.

Ding!

Tim jumped. Kon laughed, "did you just jump?"

"I was thinking," Tim said defensively. He took the popcorn out and poured it into the bowl. Then as casually as he could, Tim said, "I didn't know you owned sweatpants."

Kon looked down, slightly self conscious. "I do. Just don't wear them much."

Tim coughed to himself, hiding it behind the gulp of Zesti he quickly snagged from the table.

"Today's special?"

Kon shook his head. "For some reason I don't have any clean clothes—forgot to do my laundry I guess."

"Hm," Tim said.

"It's a good thing we're not on patrol tonight otherwise I might have to fight naked."

This time Tim coughed into his drink for real.

"Oh?" He managed to say.

"No—like I'm going to let everyone see the package without payment. Anyway, lights off and movie!"

Tim nodded and settled into Kon's side. He miscalculated, and Kon had nothing to worry about on a non-patrol night…

* * *

Tim was tapping his foot, and he knew they should be going, but he needed to see if…

"Aragh! I can't find my shirt!"

"Kon, hurry up. We have to go. Now."

It really wasn't that urgent. Defeating some evil robots was a piece of cake, but Tim was fine with anything for a sense of urgency.

"I know," Kon said, frustrated. "I just don't know where it is."

"Why don't you wear your old costume? You still have it, right?"

Tim was proud he managed to say that calmly.

"I could," Kon said doubtfully. "Oh! Ma always have a spare for me!"

"We don't have time for that," Tim said. He wasn't desperate. Honestly.

"It's just robots, nothing we haven't dealt with before. 'Sides it'll only take a minute."

"Wait, Kon—"

"I'll meet you there!"

Tim groaned. He should have thought of Martha Kent.

* * *

"These jeans are kind of tight," Kon frowned. He tugged at the fabric. Tim watched, half satisfied, "Looks like."

It was close enough for now anyway.

"I think I shrunk them," Kon sighed. He stretched. The seam on the shoulders of the shirt ripped. "Definitely shrunk them."

"You _do have other_ clothes," Tim suggested.

"I guess." Kon scratched his head. The shirt ripped some more. "My clothes hate me."

* * *

"What's this?" Kon looked at the box and picked it up.

"Present," Tim said.

"For what?"

"Just for fun. I kind of miss—"

"Whoa, is this my old costume?"

"Redesign," Tim answered. Then, Kon zipped out of the room and was back. In the outfit. It was _tight_. It _clung_. It looked really good on Kon. Better than good. It was _hot_. Tim swallowed hard as Kon turned. Muscle rippled and flexed.

"Man, if only I had my jacket."

Kon's ass looked really great.

"Kon," Tim barely heard himself say, "I think we should stay in tonight."

"Why?" Kon looked at Tim and noticed the expression on Tim's face. "O-oh!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

[And they had uber hot sex and Tim thought he should have just done this in the first place, but he thought it only had a 46% chance of working.]


End file.
